


By The Still Of Your Hand

by indigorose50



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background Relationships, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Edelgard finds Claude in the market and takes it upon herself to help him with his shopping list. Between linked arms and shared jokes, something blooms between them that makes Edelgard nervous.(Valentines Day gift for a tumblr friend!)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	By The Still Of Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise Valentine's Day gift! I whipped this up for adrestian-archer on tumblr because her FE3H thoughts are lovely and she's a joy to read. This was also a good excuse to write Edelgard/Claude in an extended form. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (title is from "No Plans" by Hozier but I'm sure archers picked up on that right away ;3 )

It was easy to get lost in the push and pull of the crowd making its way through the gates into town; to get swept off your feet and guided towards the nearest stall, coins shaking desperately in their bag on your hip. 

Edelgard did not let herself get swept up. She planted her feet and kept her list in her head. Before any leisurely shopping could be done, she had things to purchase for Eagles. As House Leader, it was up to her to see that the classroom was stocked with everything they needed. Ink, parchment, an extra set of tools in case Caspar broke another chair, chalk, maps, perhaps some oil for the Professor’s desk so it would stop squeaking every time they stood up—

Was that Claude?

From the corner of her eye, Edelgard saw the signature gold of Claude’s cape just before it became part of the crowd. Edelgard frowned and headed towards said cape. She caught up with him at one of the first stalls, hand to his chin as he considered the wares.

Edelgard cocked her head. He was considering flour. Not a common classroom supply; but then, she wasn’t a Golden Deer.

She wandered closer until their shoulders almost touched. “Good afternoon.”

As if he had been expecting her, Claude turned to Edelgard with a grin already in place. “Afternoon. Which bag of flour looks the best?”

“They’re _all_ the best!” The shopkeeper interjected.

“Mhm. That’s why _this_ one is leaking.” Claude poked a sack, which let out a puff of white. The shopkeeper huffed indignantly.

Edelgard considered the flour for a moment before admitting, “I haven’t the slightest idea.”

Claude clicked his tongue. “Never bought flour before, your highness?”

“Clearly _you_ haven’t either.”

“Fair.” Claude took out his coins and passed a few to the shopkeep. “Here. For the flour, and some extra to hold it for me until I come back for it.” 

As the shopkeeper counted the coins with a greedy smile, Claude moved away down the high street. Edelgard matched his stride. The market was quickly filling with children running, a few students here and there, and merchants calling out sales. It made Edelgard smile; such sights were common in the Empire capital. “Do you really trust him to hold the flour for you?” Edelgard asked, trying to ward off nostalgia. 

Claude shrugged casually. “It’s either trust him or lug a heavy sack around while I grab everything else I need.” He cut his eyes to her. “And what have I done to deserve your royal attention?”

“What do you need flour for?”

“It’s on my list.” Claude fished a slip of paper from his pocket and held it up. The list was not in Claude’s handwriting. “Any other probing questions?”

“I was simply making conversation. Who wrote you that list? I can’t imagine Professor Manuela would ask you for baking ingredients. Wait…” She made the connection. “Are you shopping for Lysithea?”

Claude’s usual carefree grin widened slightly. “You put that together fast.”

“It’s not a far leap,” Edelgard countered, though the compliment lifted her chin. 

“Yeah, it’s for Lysithea. Long story made _very_ short, I may have gone _just_ a little too far in my harmless teasing. Now I have to make it up to her.”

“I see.” Edelgard dodged around a father frantically running to keep up with his young daughter. “Would you mind company?”

The smile became a sharp smirk. “You don’t trust me to do this right.”

“I simply want to make sure Lysithea’s standards are met. If this is to be an apology, then you must do it right the first time.”

“Even if I say no, you’ll just shadow behind me, won’t you?”

“If you say no I’ll go back and buy your sack of flour off that merchant.”

Claude’s laugh seemed to float on a breeze, surrounding Edelgard and putting a soft smile on her own face. “Alright, alright. No need to twist my arm!” Claude looked down at the list. “Let’s see what’s next then—”

“Hold on, we need to stop here first.” Without thinking, Edelgard grabbed Claude’s jacket and dragged him into a shop they had almost passed. The woman at the counter waved as Edelgard entered. Ink bottles of all shapes and colors lined the shelves, and a cabinet behind the woman was open to reveal parchment of various lengths. When Claude fixed Edelgard with an odd look, she let go of him. “You are not the only one who came to shop.”

With a hum, Claude wandered to look around the shop. Edelgard knew exactly what her classmates required so her wandering wasn’t as aimless as she gathered her things. She lost track of him for a few moments while she pored over the display of quills. Dorothea’s was beginning to show signs of wear. A sleeve brushed her ear and Edelgard tensed as Claude reached over her shoulder. “Good call,” he said, grabbing two. “Raphael always needs more, and I know Leonie’s is down to the nub.”

“Will they accept them from you?” Edelgard asked, trying not to sound startled.

“Eh, if I slip it into Raph’s bag he won’t notice. Leonie never says no to a little help.”

“You’re lucky, then. Ferdinand practically throws a fit if I try and refill his supplies.”

Claude laughed. “Lorenz is the same. Learned that day one. Nobles, am I right?”

“As if _you_ have room to talk,” Edelgard said, picking out a green quill and crossing to the counter. “You can make fun of Dimitri and I for being royalty all you want, but _you_ are a noble too.”

“Yeah, but those two have made it into an art form. Speaking of,” Claude flashed a bright smile at the woman behind the counter, “got any charcoal? Like, for sketching?”

Soon they left the shop. Claude carried his supplies for Leonie, Raphael, and Ignatz in one hand, and unfurled the list again with the other. “Okay, next up we need coffee.”

Edelgard leaned up to look at the list. “Lysithea doesn’t like coffee.”

“Says it right here.”

“Well, luckily I know the best shop for coffee beans. If we turn left up here we can…” Edelgard stopped when it became clear Claude wasn’t listening. He was eyeing the crowd and turning his head this way and that. “Are you expecting someone?”

Claude checked behind them with a puzzled look. “Kinda. We said ‘coffee’ three times. I thought it might have summoned Hubert.”

Edelgard was helpless against the laugh that bubbled up from her chest. The absurdity of the idea had invoked such a glorious mental image. “P-Perhaps that would work normally,” she was at last able to say, “but he is busy at the moment.”

“I wondered why he wasn’t with you! Who’s he threatening today?”

“He and Ferdinand were arguing about… I don’t even know. Something that engaged them to the point where I just left on my own.”

Claude leaned an elbow on her shoulder. “You look taller without him around.”

She huffed and shrugged him off. “How long have you been holding back a joke about my height?”

“Since I met you.”

“I thank you for your restraint. Do you want the coffee or not?”

They ventured onward. Many shoppers were already stopping for lunch. The air was filled with cooking meats, spices, buns steaming, and vegetables turning over grills. Several times Edelgard had to tug Claude along by the sleeve to get him to move. The coffee shop would be crowded by mid-afternoon— it was best to get there sooner rather than later. Eventually, she hooked her arm through his to keep the pace. 

Claude didn’t comment on her hold but he did shoot a longing look at a booth selling pickled rabbit on skewers. If it bothered him, he didn’t show it. Edelgard, on the other hand, wanted to release his arm almost immediately. Rarely was she so close to another person. She plucked up some resolved, pushed away any heat filling her face, and guided them onward. 

“That’s… not cheap,” Claude said in near horror when he saw the prices in the coffee shop window. “Why does Lysithea want me to spend so much on something she doesn’t like?”

Edelgard unwound her arm to open the door. “You are supposed to be apologizing. I wouldn’t ask.”

With a scowl that almost made Edelgard laugh again, Claude selected and paid for the coffee beans. Edelgard grabbed a bag herself for Hubert. Seeing this, Claude leaned to whisper in her ear, “Coffee, coffee, coffee.” 

They both turned to the door as it swung open— but it was just an elderly man, who shot Edelgard and Claude a strange look as they burst out laughing.

“ _Please_ don’t ever tell him about this.” Claude was still snickering as they left. “He won’t wait for the next mock battle to try and kill me.”

“I’m not sure I could explain it with a straight face!” Edelgard looked up and down the street, still sporting a grin of her own. “Where to next?”

“ _Lunch_ is next.” Without warning, Claude took her arm once again and walked them back the way they had come. “I’ll pass out if we don’t get those skewers.”

Edelgard let herself be pulled along, trying not to let her nerves take over at his initiative. “I— I do not care for rabbit.”

“I know. There’s a fish stand across the way, I’m sure that’ll suit your royal palette more.”

She refused to acknowledge the butterflies that swarmed her insides at the idea that he knew her tastes. “My status has nothing to do with my dislike of eating adorable creatures.”

Claude snorted. “I’m sure someone _somewhere_ thinks fish are adorable.”

“And they would be wrong.”

They made it to the rabbit stand, where the line was moving at a fairly rapid pace. Edelgard took stock of their surroundings to keep her eyes firmly away from the rabbits. She spotted Dedue and Ashe near the fish stand Claude had mentioned. 

Dedue was watching with a fond smile as Ashe fought to hold an almost too-large sandwich. Despite his struggle, Ashe was able to wave at Marianne passing by. She looked flustered at suddenly meeting fellow students but waved back and kept walking. 

Edelgard’s attention was drawn back to Claude when he moved up in line to get his skewers. He untangled their arms so he could shift his bags and have a hand free for his lunch. By the time they made it to the fish stand, Dedue and Ashe were gone. Edelgard soon understood why Ashe had ordered such a large portion— the fish was expertly cooked and well seasoned. She ate hers happily as Claude led them to the next item on the list; a specific refinement of sugar Edelgard had never heard of.

Nevertheless, they found the sugar and the next few things with relative ease. Claude stopped at one point to grab some brass charms he thought Hilda might like. One pendant shaped like a sparrow made Edelgard think of Petra, and she bought it on impulse.

By this point, they were done with their food, and Edelgard decided to go with another impulse. Casually as possible, she threaded her arm through Claude’s again. Once again, he said nothing about it. It was as if they did this every day. 

Edelgard spotted Marianne again as Claude deliberated at a stall selling candy. Lysithea’s list called for a specific kind of chocolate, but the last two stalls hadn’t carried it. Further down the road, Edelgard watched Marianne hesitate outside a shop and peer into the window. Marianne pressed a hand to the glass, shook her head, and went on her way.

“Not here either,” Claude said. “Would it be impolite to tell Lysithea she just has to deal with— what are we staring at?”

“Follow me.” A redundant order but Edelgard pulled Claude along without bothering to check if he was buying anything. 

The shop Marianne had lingered in front of sold stuffed toy animals. Claude looked confused as Edelgard checked the window display. Front and center sat a plump stuffed bird, more akin to an orb with a face, really. It had a thin silver helmet and it’s wings were a bright blue Edelgard had never seen on a real animal.

“Are you going to make me buy a stuffed rabbit to make up for lunch?” Claude teased. 

Edelgard tisked. “I thought it might interest you to know Marianne clearly liked this bird. You’ve bought things for everyone else— you might as well get this for her.”

Claude looked back at the bird mournfully. “She might not accept it from me. She doesn’t seem to think she’s worthy of gifts.”

“She wouldn’t be able to refuse if you left it in her room. How could she give it back if she doesn’t know who bought it?”

That seemed to perk Claude up. “I like your sneaky instincts.”

They entered the shop. Edelgard let go of Claude so he could talk to the shopkeeper about the window display. A bin by the counter was filled with tiny stuffed creatures, and Edelgard picked up a little hedgehog, wondering if having a carriable companion would help Bernadetta leave her room more.

All thoughts of her classmates left Edelgard’s mind as another animal on a high shelf caught her eye. A bunny, with two big grey eyes and fur the color of soft earth, stared down at her almost pleadingly. There were purple ribbons wound around both long ears. 

It was unquestionably adorable.

“I _knew_ we were leaving here with a rabbit.”

For a second time, Edelgard tensed as Claude approached her from behind. He snatched the bunny from the shelf and pressed it into her arms. “Too proud to ask for help? No worries. I got’cha.”

Edelgard glared. “I have no need for a stuffed animal.”

“After all my hard work to get it for you?”

“We are here to get something for Marianne, not myself.” Edelgard looked up at the original shelf, scowled, and placed the bunny on a lower shelf. “I cannot waste my money on frivolous things.”

Claude’s jeering smirk softened. “You can indulge a bit, you know? Nothing wrong with buying something that makes you happy.”

“I have no need for it,” Edelgard repeated. She turned for the door and tried not to think about how soft the fur had been, how big those eyes were, how much gold clinked in her pouch.

She stepped out into the noisy high street. She caught sight of Caspar’s unignorable blue hair as he and Linhardt left a candle shop up the street. Linhardt dumped his purchase into Caspar’s waiting arms and led them onward. Edelgard couldn’t hear them over the din but it looked as if Caspar was talking excitedly about something. Though Linhardt wasn’t even looking at him, he didn’t seem annoyed at the chatter.

After a few minutes, Claude came out. Under one arm, he held the bird. In the other hand—

“Claude—”

“Come on, she was practically calling your name!” Claude pressed the bunny into her arms once more. “Look, if you _really_ don’t want her, I’m keeping her so she can watch me eat rabbit all day.”

Edelgard held the bunny for a moment, stiff and wondering if there was still a mature way to turn down such an offer. Then she gave in and buried her face in the bunny’s fur. “Thank you.” Her voice was muffled but at least her blush was hidden.

Claude chuckled. “Are you kidding? Thank _you_ for stalking Marianne for me. She’ll love this, eventually.”

“I wasn’t— oh, never mind.” Edelgard secured the bunny in her shopping bag and cleared her throat. “So, you still need that chocolate?”

Claude took her arm and led her down the high street. The action didn’t register as strange any longer, and Edelgard smiled contently as they wound through the market. Eventually, from a stall run by a boy half their age, they found a shop that carried the right chocolate. Claude let out a cry of victory as he held up the candy for her inspection. When Edelgard confirmed it, Claude paid twice the asking price, ruffled the boys hair, and marched off happily with Edelgard in tow. 

“What’s left?” Edelgard asked as they meandered. The lunch rush was long gone but the spring warmth was keeping people out and about. Family, lovers, friends— Edelgard and Claude were just another pair in a swarm of shoppers. 

“That’s everything!”

Edelgard looked around at him sharply. “Really?”

“Isn’t it enough?” He swung the bags he had looped over his free arm. “Anything left for you to get, your highness?”

There were still a few things Edelgard had meant to grab but she had already stayed later at the market than intended. “I think I have more than enough for the week,” she lied effortlessly. “Let us not keep Lysithea waiting.” 

With a nod, Claude began leading them towards the town gates. Music flit through the air and drew their attention at the same time. They exchanged glances, then wordlessly readjusted their course.

The source was a decent size crowd encircling four performers. One played a simple guitar, another a drum, and the third a kind of flute Edelgard had never seen before. The fourth member was dancing in the middle of it all; keeping pace with the fast rhythm and spinning erratically through high notes. 

Edelgard felt Claude’s foot tapping before she saw it. An unabashed smile was spreading across his face the longer he watched the dancer. Dressed in bright yellows and greens, the dancer was certainly captivating, the music invigorating. Several members of the audience tossed coins their way.

Coming to a decision, Edelgard removed her arm from Claude’s and shuffled her purchases. “Give me your bags.”

“Hm?” He turned to her, smile fading in confusion.

“I’ll hold your bags. You go dance.”

“What? No, we’re on our way out.”

She pulled his bulkiest bag from his hand and repeated firmly. “Go dance, Claude. You can indulge a bit.”

He hesitated a moment more before the smile was back full force. Passing her the other bags, Claude sped off into the circle. The dancer accommodated without missing a beat— and Claude, Edelgard saw with wonder, matched the pace as if it was second nature. 

Even at the ball back in midwinter, Edelgard had never seen Claude with such a clear expression of enjoyment. The energy he brought attracted more people, and soon over two dozen shoppers were stopping to watch and throw money. Edelgard tossed a coin that hit Claude in the back. But even that didn’t throw off his dance. 

Edelgard clapped along with everyone else when the song ended. The dancer shook Claude’s hand and tried to offer some of the gold, but Claude, Edelgard wasn’t surprised to see, declined. 

“That was impressive!” she said with a grin, handing him back his bags. 

Sweat was gathered at Claude’s brow but he beamed at her. “Thanks!” He said breathlessly. He took his bags back and, for some unknown reason, took Edelgard’s hand instead of her arm. “Been a while since I’ve danced like that with someone.” 

Edelgard’s world briefly narrowed to the feel of their palms together. Her mind was spinning, weighing the risks and rewards of pulling free verses continuing to act as though physical contact between them was a normal thing. 

A groan pulled Edelgard from her thoughts. “How were you carrying your stuff _and_ mine?” Claude grunted as he hiked a bag further up his other arm. 

“Simple,” Edelgard said with a prideful smirk. “I’m strong.”

“Show off. You’re totally carrying the flour when we pick it up.” 

Edelgard squeezed his hand. “If it will stop your complaining before it starts then I will do so gladly.”

Claude grinned and squeezed back briefly before once again guiding them towards the gate. The purveyor of the flour cart had indeed kept the sack of flour for Claude. He strongly implied that a few more coins wouldn’t go amiss but Claude cheerfully dumped the sack into Edelgard’s waiting arm and bid the man farewell. 

Even with all their purchases, the return to Garreg Mach didn’t take all that long. What _did_ take long was finding Lysithea. Edelgard tugged her hand free of Claude’s with a small amount of regret as they passed through the gates and began asking various students where she was.

At last, in exchange for the charm Claude had bought her, Hilda directed them to the kitchens. 

“ _Finally_!” Lysithea cried when she saw Claude. “I was expecting you an hour ago! You’re lucky I budgeted more than enough time for this!” She blinked in confusion when Edelgard followed Claude inside and thunked the flour on the kitchen counter. “Oh no, did he con you into helping?!”

“I didn’t con anyone!” Claude defended. “Is this the right chocolate? Please say yes.”

“It is. You were supposed to do this to make up for your thoughtless comments yesterday. Having help is… it’s _cheating_!”

Claude looked to Edelgard with clear panic. Edelgard bit back a giggle. “There is nothing to worry about, Lysithea,” she soothed. “Once I learned what Claude was up to, I followed to make sure the job was done right. That’s all.”

Lysithea looked far from convinced but let it go all the same. Claude mouthed ‘thank you’ as Lysithea began digging into the bags. She pulled out the coffee beans, opening the small bag to inspect the beans.

“Is that the right coffee coffee coffee?” 

Edelgard snorted and covered her mouth but Claude wasn’t nearly so tactful. He barely got the words out before doubling over with a booming laugh that filled the kitchen. Lysithea tried shouting over him, asking for an explanation, but he just kept cackling. Edelgard escaped with her things and hurried to her room, hoping, for once in her life, that she didn’t encounter Hubert on the way. She knew she wouldn’t keep a straight face.

* * *

It was sundown before Edelgard saw Claude again. She had spent the rest of the afternoon delivering her gifts and organizing the classroom supplies. Hubert’s coffee beans she saved for last, waving off his question of why the shopping had taken so long. After much hesitation, she had placed the bunny on her bed, melancholy tightening her chest as she traced a finger through the bunny’s brown fur. 

Some time after dinner, Claude all but ran up to Edelgard and Hubert. “Figured out what all the stuff was for.”

Hubert arched an eyebrow but Edelgard prompted, “Well?”

“Little Lysithea baked a cake! They grow up so fast. She’s sharing it with someone tonight.”

“That’s the kind of talk that got you into this mess, you know. Who is she sharing with?”

“I don’t know!” Claude was practically bouncing. “Let’s find out— she’s headed to the tea gardens now.”

Before Edelgard could even try and come up with a flimsy excuse to send Hubert away without fuss, Caspar approached with a troubled expression. “I did everything you said, Hubert, and Linhardt _still_ didn’t kiss me.”

There was a beat of silence where Hubert pinched the bridge of his nose and Claude looked like he was going to explode from holding in laughter. 

“I carried his stuff and was a gentleman all afternoon! And nothing!”

“Stop talking,” Hubert commanded. He looked to Edelgard. “Apologies, I think this requires more attention than originally planned.”

Edelgard pat Hubert’s shoulder. “Do what you must. I will be with Claude.” Hubert shot Claude a look, then took Caspar by the sleeve and left. 

Claude and Edelgard made their way quietly to the tea gardens, crouching behind a hedge where they could just make out Lysithea at a table by herself. She was slouched slightly. The cake in front of her was a neat square, with lumps of brown sugar crumbled over top. Beside it sat a small bowl of blueberries.

“Any guesses?” Claude hissed.

“Maybe the Professor?” 

“I was thinking Annette.”

“Not an outlandish idea.” Edelgard shushed Claude’s reply when someone stepped into the garden.

“Alright, what did you want?”

Claude clamped a hand over his mouth as Felix entered. He looked very put out for someone who had been invited to cake. Lysithea straightened in her seat, gesturing for Felix to sit with a giddy smile.

The conversation was fairly one sided as Lysithea talked about the cake she had made for Felix to try. It didn’t take long for Edelgard to feel guilty about eavesdropping. She grabbed Claude and quietly pulled him away.

“I was closest,” Claude said when they were at a safe distance. “I guessed a Blue Lion.”

“Yes, congratulations on almost being clever.” Edelgard’s tone was light, but a certain sadness was seeping in. 

Lysithea had been seen to, the mystery solved, the sun setting. There wasn’t really any excuse to keep spending time together like this. And likely it wasn’t a good idea anyway, Edelgard realized, chest growing tight again. With her plans for the church, she shouldn’t make relationships she had no hope of keeping—

Claude squeezed her hand.

Edelgard stopped walking. She hadn’t even realized she had taken him by the hand to lead him from the garden. When she met his eye, his smile was gentle. Almost understanding. 

“So,” Claude began softly, stepping closer, “that dancer told me they’d be in town for a few more days. If you’re free at all next week, wanna come watch me make a fool of myself?”

She let her thoughts of the future drift away in the spring wind. Everything could wait. She could indulge, while the world was still bright and full of promise. With a matching smile, Edelgard said, “That would be difficult, as you are a very good dancer.” She squeezed his hand back. “But I could be persuaded to go into town tomorrow. Perhaps I will revisit those candy shops, now that we are not hunting down a particular chocolate.”

“Sounds good.” And Claude bent to kiss the back of her hand. “See you tomorrow then, your highness.”

This time, Edelgard stood no chance— a blush covered her face as Claude grinned again and left. 

Once he was out of sight, Edelgard sucked in a steadying breath. She straightened her uniform jacket, tucked a stray lock behind her ear, and turned to find Hubert. There was a certain spring in her step at the thought of tomorrow that she tried, and failed, to suppress as the sunlight faded. 


End file.
